Characters
The Characters of Outcast Bandicoot. Characters Heroes *Crunch Bandicoot - the protagonist of the movie. *Tani Tiger - the wife of Crunch and the deuteragonist of the movie. *Koala Kong - the friendly, but somewhat dim-witted friend of the bandicoots and the tritagonist of the movie. *Dingodile - Dingo and Croco - once an an enemy, but now a friend of the bandicoots. *Crash Bandicoot - the secondary protagonist of the series. *Coco Bandicoot - the sister of Crash. *Aku Aku - a living mask and an ally of Crunch and Crash. *Polar - Crash's pet polar bear cub. *Pura - Coco's pet tiger cub. *Crystal Bandicoot - the sister of Crunch, Tawna, and Steve and the possible love interest of Dingodile. *Tawna Bandicoot - Crash's girlfriend and Crunch, Steve, and Crystal's sister. *Tasha Bandiger - the older daughter of Crunch and Tani. *Tackle Bandiger - the young son of Crunch and Tani. *Tanya Bandiger - the youngest daughter of Crunch and Tani. *Tiffany Potoroo - an albino potoroo and Pinstripe's real girlfriend. *Steve Bandicoot - Crunch's younger brother. *Kris Roo - a male kangaroo and once Crunch's friend, after his death. *Collide Bandicoot - Tasha's cousion. Reformed Characters *Pinstripe Potoroo - a potoroo gangster and once Cortex's minion. *Ripper Roo - an insane kangaroo and once Cortex's minion. *Tiny Tiger - a thylacine, who lacks intelligence, and is the brother of Tani and brother-in-law of Crunch. *Blaze Potoroo - a wise member of the Potoroo Gang. *Siegdog Potoroo - a weak member of the Potoroo Gang. *Tommy Potoroo - a young member of the Potoroo Gang. *Komodo Joe - a slender komodo dragon who is wise and friend of Crunch. *Komodo Moe - an overweight komodo dragon who is dim-witted and is Joe's brother. *Nina Cortex - Cortex's niece and once a villain, but is now an ally. *Megumi Bandicoot - a female golden bandicoot who works for N. Brio. For some reason, her tail is long and has golden fur, but in CTR, her tail is actually small, fluffy, and blue like her hair. Villains *Neo Cortex - the main villain of the series. *Nitrus Brio - the assistant and colleague of Cortex from the Academy of Evil. *Nefarious Tropy - a blue skinned assistant of Cortex and creator of the Time Twister. *Uka Uka - an evil living mask and Aku Aku's brother. *N. Gin - an assistant and coleague of Cortex from the Academy of Evil. *Jaseo Bilby - an unfriendly male bilby. *Derick Thylacine - a sport-playing thylacine that was once a human being. *Madame Amberly - the head mistress of the Academy of Evil. *Crimzon Demoness - an evil demon bandicoot and possibly Crystal's evil form. *Elementals - Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, Lo-Lo - four powerful evil masks. *Bob the Lab Assistant - a lab assistant that works for Cortex. *Kuvo Taz Devil - a blood-thirsty tasmanian devil who was killed by Crunch. *Bearminator - a giant polar bear and a boss from Crash Bash. *Midelene Swan - Amberly's pet black swan. *Favorani Potorotii - a male potroo who works alone. Characters from the Crash Bandicoot video games *Baby T - Crash's pet Tyrannosaurus Rex. *N. Trance - an egg-shaped being and the Master of Hypnosis. *Nitrous Oxide - an alien and the fastest racer of the galaxy and lives in the planet Gasmoxia. *Emperor Velo - a large alien who forces racers to race his planet. *Krunk - a champion of Velo and lives on the planet Terra. *Nash - a champion of Velo and lives on the planet Barin. *Norm - a silent champion of Velo and with a speaking clone and lives on the planet Fenomena. *Geary - a champion of Velo and lives on the planet Teknee. *Fake Crash - Crash's strange clone. *Zem - Oxide's ally from Nitro Kart. *Zam - Zem's pet alien dog. *Evil Twins - Victor and Moritz - two mutated parrots who were once Cortex's pets. *Mega-Mix - The mixture monster, he is cross between Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile DNA. *Penta Penguin - a friendly penguin from the video game series. *Rilla Roo - a minion of Cortex who is crossed between a gorill and a kangaroo. *Spyro the Dragon - a purple dragon who appears in a few Crash Bandicoot games. *Sparx - a yellow dragonfly and is Spyro's follower. *Carbon - another clone of Crash from Crash of the Titans. *Ami - a member of Team Bandicoot. *Liz - a member of Team Bandicoot and is Tawna's friend. *Isabella - a member of Team Bandicoot who resembles Tawna. *Rusty Walrus - the head chef of N. Gin.